A class of pharmaceutical agents known as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, are available which affect cardiac, vascular and pulmonary functions and are mild antihypertensives. Specifically, these agents have the capability of reducing heart rate, without counteracting vasodepression or suppressing bronchodilation. .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, their chemical structure and activity, are disclosed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 292-306 (1969). Various .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,387; 3,337,628; 3,655,663; 3,794,650; 3,832,470; 3,836,666; 3,850,945; 3,850,946; 3,850,947; 3,852,291; 3,928,412; 4,134,983; 4,199,580; British Pat. No. 1,194,548; EP 42,592; and South African 74/1070.
Now, with the present invention there are provided novel .beta.-blocking agents; processes for their synthesis, pharmaceutical formulations comprising one or more of the novel compounds; and methods of treatment with the novel compounds or pharmaceutical compositons thereof wherein an antihypertensive, antianginal, antiarrhythmic, cardioprotective, or antiglaucoma agent is indicated.